


Self-Googling (maybe isn't such a good idea)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: There's been an active Steve/Bucky historical RPF community for years (helped by scholarly opinion being, yes, there was a relationship). With both Cap and Bucky back there is renewed interest.</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky find the RPF. Steve is cringing with embarrassment, but Bucky is raging that every single damn fic makes him into a "fucking damsel in distress that needs rescuing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Googling (maybe isn't such a good idea)

Finding out that, since the mid-1970s, there was an ever-growing number of historians who held the opinion that Steve and him had been a couple had been all sorts of weird.

Not because the idea of them being in love was weird – it wasn't, not at all (they'd actually gotten together in the spring of 1941, when another disappointing double-date had led to them heading home early. They'd both been pretty tipsy and had somehow ended up collapsing on the couch against each other. There had been a messy, desperate, open-mouthed kiss. And then, there'd been a confession. Bucky remembers lying awake that night, arms wrapped tightly around Steve, wondering how he'd gotten so damn lucky. He's never stopped wondering ever since.)

It's just that they'd thought they'd been really sneaky about it.

Well, turns out that during the war, a number of people had had their suspicions but chose to turn a blind eye because Captain America just couldn't be a queer - if only because they couldn't kick Captain America out of the Army for being a queer.  
Couldn't just send him home or throw him in prison for it; not when he'd just proved that he was so very useful as a soldier and not just as a chorus girl. And well, while Bucky knows none of the higher-ups could've cared less about him, they apparently had figured out how well Steve would've dealt with them taking action against Bucky.

As for before the war: Well, they had always been careful enough not to get caught doing something stupid, and no one had ever paid particular attention to two poor orphans from Brooklyn.

 

Finding out about those made-up stories on the internet had been a little scary but also pretty damn funny.

Steve's reaction to them had been hilarious (Steve had actually mostly followed the advise not to google himself, but then Bucky hadn't been able to resist, it had been too damn tempting. Things people warned you about more often than not turned out to be really great in his experience).

Yeah, it had all been well. Steve had been half embarrassed, half turned on and Bucky had had a damn good laugh. Until he'd realized that almost every.single.fucking.one of the stories portrayed him as an utterly incompetent moron who was completely and utterly useless as a soldier, that is.

A damn incompetent soldier who got himself captured every five fuckin' minutes just so that everyone else couldn't do their jobs properly anymore. Or started crying all the damn time. Or both. Great.

And god, why in the hell were those people under the impression that Steve's and his sex-life consisted purely of Steve screwing him up the ass real fuckin' gentle and Bucky sucking Steve off?

Bucky put down the tablet a little too forcefully, and Steve – that bastard – just smirked.  
"You seem so disgruntled, Sergeant, and I can't help but wonder why? Don't you like it when your Captain saves your sorry ass and makes sweet love to you to make it all better?".  
Bucky spun around, threaded his fingers roughly into Steve's hair, and shut him up with a long, hard kiss. "'m gonna wipe that stupid grin right off your face, punk."  
"mmmh, good"

~

"Seriously, Buck? Does this really bother you so bad that you felt compelled to write this masterpiece and share it with the world?"

Bucky gave Steve a dirty look "What, it's a great story! And actually based on the truth. Don't you dare mocking it."

"Now, why would I do that? And I must say, I especially like how modest you are. Here, this part 'the dark haired Sergeant looked very handsome and yet also really manly', that's just perfect. And how you not at all brag about your skills when you describe how you...wait a second.... 'expertly and effectively eliminated all three Hydra snipers before they ever even had noticed Barnes' position. ' Yes, Bucky, it truly is a piece of art"

Bucky reacted exactly like every reasonable adult would – he hurled a pillow at Steve. 

~

Comments re: Sergeant Barnes saves the day FOR ONCE

CapFanGirl93 wrote: The sex-scene was really hot, even though I doubt that Cap would have let Bucky fuck him, especially in the middle of a forest and up against a tree (that's just not very romantic, you know lol). But some variation is nice!

DulceEtDecorum: Dude, no offense, but you really don't have a good understanding of Bucky's character, like at all. Do some research, please.

the_star_spangled_shield: This really was... something else. It's an interesting enough take on Bucky. Tbh, I don't like the way fandom always portrays him as this ott-crybaby (esp. not in the light of this Winter-Soldier-thing. He really seems to be able to kick ass). But your constant use of weird epithets is cringeworthy (and ,idk, but they really make it look like you have the hugest crush on Bucky^^).

Steve.from.Brooklyn: While your writing-style isn't perfect, the characterizations sound very true to me. Everyone who actually did their research should know that Bucky is a great soldier and an even better person :)


End file.
